Warriors ThunderClan Goes to the Fair
by Dewfeather
Summary: Chaos Rules! It all begins on a sunny day near the WindClan border, when Popcorn is discovered... When the Warriors go to the fair, will anyone be able to stand this level of chaos?
1. The Discovery

**Warriors Go to the Fair**

PROLOGUE

It all started one summer evening, when Leafpool and Jaypaw were out collecting herbs near the WindClan border. Jaypaw was carrying a mouthful of burdock root that they'd found earlier, and Leafpool was sniffing out some watermint. As she did so, she kept glancing over the stream and into the hills where WindClan made their home. Jaypaw wondered why, but his attention was immediately ripped from Leafpool and herb-collecting when he smelled something odd among the leaves lying about on the forest floor.

Jaypaw, dropping his herbs, plodded over through the leaves to the fleck of white he'd smelled. He dropped his head and licked up the white fleck from the forest floor and chewed it slowly. Exciting flavors exploded on his tongue and he yelped with excitement. What was that white fleck?! What was it doing there?! And why was it so yummy?!

Leafpool looked over. "What's wrong?" she asked in that quiet voice of hers. She padded over, her delicate tail wrapping around her apprentice's shoulders. "What's yummy? Did you catch a mouse?"

Jaypaw looked up blindly. "No!" he mewed. "Look!" he added, pointing his tail-tip to the other piece of white that lay a tail-length away from where the first had lain so gently on the leafy forest floor. Leafpool's eyes bugged out at the sight and their amber depths looked disrupted.

"What's _that_?" she asked scornfully, unwrapping her tail from around her apprentice's shoulders and padding forward to prod the thing with her tail-tip cautiously.

"I've no clue!" Jaypaw called over from where he stood. "Try it! It's excellent!"

Leafpool bent down and lapped up the small white shred and chewed it thoughtfully, the way she might chew a new herb that she'd discovered. Suddenly, her eyes bugged out even more and her tail stood straight up, her fur bristling, her amber eyes spinning and her whole body swaying as if she were dizzy. Jaypaw, sensing a change in his mentor, sprinted forward. "Leafpool! What's wrong?" he asked, half annoyed that his mentor was trying to get attention.

She bent forward. "That… was… AMAZING!" she yelped, her voice getting louder with every word. She bounced on her paws, her fur bristling, her amber eyes filled with pleasure and excitement. "Jaypaw! You must get me more!"

Jaypaw scented the air. "I can tell there's more around…" Jaypaw felt around the ground underneath his paws and then felt some. "Ah! Here's some!" Jaypaw called out to his mentor. "But you can't have any. We've got to take it to Firestar and ask him what it is! He might know!"

Leafpool growled. "Jaypaw, you will give me that right now, young apprentice!" she hissed, crouching down and staring at her apprentice with narrowed amber eyes. "Give it to me!"

Jaypaw held the fleck in one of his pawpads. "No way! The way it's making you act, any cat would think you were a kit again!"

The Medicine Cat snarled. "Give me it!"

"No!"

Leafpool sprang from her crouch, her claws out. Jaypaw yelped, sensing his mentor leap, and ran off into the forest towards the camp, feeling the breeze on his face. This was odd. He wasn't affected by the white fleck the way Leafpool was, but it sure was delicious!

Jaypaw ran into the camp through the barrier of thorns and brambles, and right into a cat that smelled like Sandstorm. Sure enough, it was. Sandstorm looked down, bewildered. "Jaypaw!" she mewed. "What're you doing? Why do you look so afraid?"

Not being able to talk because of the white fleck in his mouth, he dropped it. "Sandstorm! Take me to Firestar now!"

"Sure… but why?" Sandstorm asked, bending down and sniffing the white fleck. "And what's this?"

Jaypaw licked the white fleck up again, out of Sandstorm's reach, and held it in between his teeth. "I don't know," he mumbled in between his teeth. "Maybe Firestar will."

The two padded up to Firestar's den, where inside, Firestar sat in his nest, grooming his chest fur diligently, his green eyes tired looking. Firestar looked up when he saw his mate and grandkit pad in.

"What's up?" Firestar asked, rising from his nest. "What's wrong, Jaypaw? You look as if you're being chased by the whole of ShadowClan!"

"Something like that," Jaypaw meowed, after dropping the white fleck at Firestar's paws. "Tell me what this is. Hurry! I found these out in the forest and Leafpool ate one and now she's after my tail for it! She nearly ripped me to shreds for it!"

Firestar stiffened when he saw the white fleck. "Oh no…" Firestar meowed softly, staring down at the white fleck, his green eyes wide and his mouth open in a small gape. "Get this away from the camp, immediately! Sandstorm, fetch Thornclaw to throw it in the lake…"

Jaypaw looked up. "But what is it?" the young gray cat asked.

Firestar bristled. "Popcorn," the ginger tom meowed. "Twoleg food."

Jaypaw pondered this. "Popcorn. So Leafpool's crazy about popcorn." He tipped his head. "If it's Twoleg food, why's it out in the middle of ThunderClan territory?" he asked.

The leader shook his head. "I don't know, Jaypaw," Firestar answered. He sat down in his nest. "Sandstorm, are you going to find Thornclaw yet?"

Sandstorm dipped her head. "Yes, Firestar," she mewed, and raced out of the den and down into the Camp. But as she exited, another cat, a fluffy white tom with blue eyes, padded in.

Cloudtail sat down in front of Firestar, his uncle, not noticing the white fleck. Jaypaw let out a silent breath of relief. "Hello, Firestar," Cloudtail mewed. "I was wondering if I could take a patrol to the ShadowClan border…"

The white warrior stopped dead as he looked at his paws and saw the white fleck. "What's this?" the white warrior asked, stooping down to lick it up. "Mm, this is good!" Cloudtail mewed, the popcorn going down his throat.

A look of dread crossed Firestar's face. "No!" he yowled, rising from the nest in a flash. "Jaypaw, this is terrible!"

Feeling a sense of defeat, Jaypaw sat down, feeling bitter. "Cloudtail, you mouse-brain, why'd you eat that?!"

Cloudtail was bouncing on his forepaws, a look of amazement on his face. "Oh my

StarClan! That was… AMAZING!! What was it?!"

Suddenly, Brackenfur entered the leader's den, with Sorreltail at his paws. They each carried a few white flecks into the den, in their mouths. Another look of dread crossed Firestar's face.

The two Warriors padded into the den confidently and dropped the flecks at Cloudtail and Firestar's paws. "What are these?" Brackenfur asked, keeping a level head. Meanwhile, Sorreltail was bouncing on her paws like Cloudtail and Leafpool had.

"I must give some of this to Brightheart and Whitewing!" Cloudtail yelped, grabbing two popcorn pieces and sprinting out of the den. Sorreltail let out a yowl.

"I'm going to go share these with Cinderpaw, Poppypaw, and Honeypaw!" Sorreltail added, grabbing three pieces. Now there were only four pieces left.

Firestar slumped down into his nest, looking stunned. "First one piece… that was bad enough… now it's all over the Clan!"

Then, Leafpool ran into the den, dropping four more pieces of popcorn and wolfing down another. "This is great!" she yelped, a crazed look in her eyes. She bounced on her paws and lashed her tail, making yipping noises like a dog. Then Whitewing padded in, with Ashfur, Spiderleg, Daisy, and Hollypaw hot on her heels.

"Popcorn!" they screeched, and they attacked the pieces. Whitewing, who already had had a piece, stepped back, bouncing on her paws, still suffering from the effects of the first.

Then Lionpaw walked in, with Berrynose, and the two each took a piece, and the chaos began.

--

**Stay tuned for Chapter Two, where oddness rules!**

**-Dewy-**


	2. Sneaking Away!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! I only own the oddness Oo**

**Review Replies:**

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! This is going to be a very funny story. Thanks for the idea of Kettle Corn… I might just have to make them go MAD with sugar! **

**Note: This chapter contains a cowboy Brambleclaw.**

--

Firestar shivered in his nest. Now the whole clan was hyped up because of the popcorn… first Leafpool, then Cloudtail, then Sorreltail… everything was going mad. The only other two cats who were calm beside his side were Sandstorm and Jaypaw. Jaypaw obviously wasn't affected by the popcorn. Sandstorm hadn't tried it, and neither had Firestar. This was terrible.

Sandstorm licked his ear. "Firestar, it's alright, everything will be alright. We'll solve this. Hopefully the popcorn will wear off after today…."

But Sandstorm didn't know how far that was from the true answer.

--

While the two cats were sharing tongues above the high ledge, the affected cats of ThunderClan were sneaking away from the camp, led by Cloudtail and Brambleclaw. Sorreltail and Leafpool were in the back, sniffing up any traces of popcorn.

"We've got to get there!" Cloudtail hissed quietly. "My popcorn sense is tingling, it's saying this way!" Cloudtail flicked his bushy white tail to over WindClan territory, and over to the Horseplace. "It's over there!"

Brambleclaw dipped his head to the older warrior, still bouncing on his paws. "Gee, you're right, Cloudtail! We're gonna have a rootin' tootin' time!" He added, pulling an odd face. "C'mon, partners!"

The Clan proceeded past WindClan territory, where they luckily weren't seen by any patrols or hunting warriors. They crept stealthily through the grassy hills near the lake shore, with Brambleclaw at the lead, still acting like a cowboy. Leafpool, at the back, was attacking blades of grass for popcorn, and Sorreltail was singing opera.

The Clan reached Horseplace, where carnival music reached their ears. Cloudtail pricked his snowy white ears and twitched his tail. "Whazzat?" he asked, looking around. But then he stopped dead and stared in front of him, seeing colorful tents and rides, and most of all… a shiny, golden, glowing, popcorn machine. His blue eyes bugged out of his head and he nudged Brambleclaw fiercely on the shoulder. "Look, POPCORN!!" he yelled, pointing with a paw to the popcorn machine.

All of the warriors pricked their ears. "Popcorn?" They asked at the same time, their eyes bugging out as well.

Brambleclaw winced when he saw it was inside a shiny glass case. "But how do we get to it?" the deputy asked. "C'mon, partners, I've got an idea!"

Cloudtail nodded. "What's the idea?"

"You'll see!" Brambleclaw whispered, then he raised his head. "YEEHAW! LET'S GO! POPCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!"

"POPCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN!" ThunderClan echoed. This was their new battle cry. Lead by Brambleclaw and an anxious Whitewing, the clan bulldozed out of the shrubs and into the fair- where they collided with…

RiverClan?

Brambleclaw came face-to-face with Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy. Her blue eyes glared and narrowed at him. "What are YOU doing here, Brambleclaw? This fair is RiverClan's!"

The ThunderClan deputy growled and bared his teeth. "We'll fight you for it, then!" he snarled, sinking his claws into the dirt.

Whitewing nodded, and so did Lionpaw. "Yeah, what daddy said!" Lionpaw yelped, his voice high and squeaky.

All eyes turned to stare at Lionpaw. The golden tom apprentice flattened his ears to his head and lowered himself to the ground, looking embarrassed and humiliated. "What?" he asked.

"Ugh, never mind," Brambleclaw growled, turning back to Mistyfoot. "Now that was creepy. Lionpaw calling me daddy? That's like Hollypaw liking barbies!"

Hollypaw gave a gasp from the crowd and cowered to the ground. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" she cried, her green eyes mournful. She ran into the bushes and came back out with a Barbie doll hanging from her mouth. She dropped it and then started to stroke it with a gentle paw. "It's ok, Barbie, I'll get Ken for you, then you won't have to face all these evil misjudging Cats all by yourself!"

Brambleclaw gasped. "At least Jaypaw's normal!"

Turning back to Mistyfoot again, Brambleclaw growled. "Let's fight!" he growled, and then leapt onto her.

Mistyfoot gasped and fell to the ground in shock, her blue eyes wide. "How dare you?!" she snarled, and got up again, just in time to meet Brambleclaw's lashing claws. The two fought fiercely and fast. Mistyfoot's shoulder was scored by Brambleclaw's sharpened claws. Brambleclaw got a kick in the chest from Mistyfoot's flailing foot.

Whitewing ran up and started cheering. "BRAMBLECLAW! SAVE THE POPCORN! BRAMBLECLAW! SAVE THE POPCORN!"

The rest of the Clan hurriedly joined in, their voices loud and overpowering. Nearby, RiverClan sat stunned, Leopardstar looking angry that ThunderClan were trying to muscle in on RiverClan's territory. Suddenly, the leopard-spotted leader sprang into the battle and knocked Mistyfoot aside. "Stay outta this, Mistyfoot!" she yowled, and launched herself onto Brambleclaw.

Not expecting this, Brambleclaw was knocked to the ground. Whitewing stopped cheering, and was followed by the rest of ThunderClan. Squirrelflight, extremely hyper, ran forward. "How dare you hurt him?!" she growled. She bounced on her paws and then sprang onto the leader, biting her on her forepaws.

Leopardstar fell to the side, yowling in pain and anger. "RIVERCLAN RETREAT!" she yowled, getting up and managing to stagger away. The rest of RiverClan followed, shooting angry and mean looks towards Squirrelflight, who had 1) Hurt their leader, and more importantly, 2) Stole their chance for Popcorn.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" Brambleclaw yowled, leaping up. "TO THE POPCORN!"

ThunderClan immediately rushed past where RiverClan had been watching them before, and where the two deputies had fought, and where Squirrelflight had won over Leopardstar. They screeched to a stop in front of the golden, shining, glowy, amazing, beautiful, pretty, extremely awesome, and spectacular Popcorn machine.

"How do we get it?" Hollypaw asked, still stroking her Barbie doll. Lionpaw shouldered past his Barbie-loving-sister and padded up to his father.

"Daddy, I'm gonna go get popcorn!" he yelped, his voice still squeaky and high.

Everyone gasped and looked at Lionpaw with wide, unbelieving eyes.

_Somewhere in StarClan's territory, Bluestar, Lionheart, and Whitestorm were on , reading a fan fiction called ThunderClan goes to the Fair. Bluestar got to the part where Lionpaw said "Daddy" to Brambleclaw first, and shocked, she alerted her friends. Immediately, StarClan called a council to decide what would happen._

"_We must take urgent precautions!" Yellowfang growled. "Or else… the whole forest will drown in a whole lake of blood and battle!"_

_Brokenstar was taking a vacation to StarClan's territory, and he poked his head inside of the council room. "Ooh, I'd love that! Do nothing about it!" he chirped up. _

_Yellowfang gave her son a fierce glare. "Go away, Broken, honey. I'll talk to you later. But for now, YOU'RE GROUNDED!"_

_Brokenstar gave a small sob and walked off, his tail dragging on the forest floor, looking like a small kit._

_Bluestar nodded. "It is vital for survival! This is a sign! Lionpaw calling his father daddy… this must be a sign of danger!"_

Back at the Fair, Cinderpaw called out, "I can fit in there! Let me go and get the popcorn!" she yowled, her voice loud above everyone else's babble of worry about Lionpaw.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Great idea! Go Cinderpaw!"

With that being said, Cinderpaw purred and ran up to the popcorn machine, then jumped up and dug her claws into the glass walls. They stuck there for a few seconds, and she managed to claw her way up to the top, leaving quite a few ugly claw-marks. When she was at the top, she pushed her muzzle under the lid and pushed it away. It fell to the grassy ground with a loud, earth-shaking thud. The cats cheered, all except for Lionpaw, who was shivering, and feeling as if StarClan were arguing about him.

Cinderpaw slipped her thin body down the popcorn machine and fell with a soft thump on a thick bed of popcorn. She purred and it echoed around the whole machine, and the cats cheered. "POPCORN!!" they mewed loudly. Poppypaw and Honeypaw were bouncing on their paws excitedly as if there were no tomorrow.

"YEEHAW, CINDERPAW!" Brambleclaw bellowed. "Bring some out!"

Cinderpaw dipped her head and gathered some up in her paws, then clambered up to the edge of the popcorn container, throwing it out. She did this a couple of times, and soon the ground was littered with popcorn.

"C'mon out, Cinderpaw!" Brambleclaw called. He turned to his piece of popcorn. "Howdy!"

Cinderpaw, dipping her head obediently, tried to clamber out, but the popcorn was gone… so was her ledge of popcorn that helped her up! She let out a wail of desperation, not being able to get out. Honeypaw and Poppypaw let out a wail as well, and Sorreltail ran up, bouncing on her paws. "Cinderpaw!!"

--

**THE SUSPSENSE!! Will Cinderpaw make it out? Will they run into RiverClan again? Will Brambleclaw ever stop acting like a cowboy? Stay tuned!**

**-Dewy-**


	3. Warriors of Wierdness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I do own this random fan fiction.**

**Review Replies:**

**Michaiah: Yep, she finally snaps. I thought it'd be funny because in nearly every fan fiction Leafpool is a perfect angel! And the cowboy Brambleclaw… it was a random, sudden, burst of inspiration. I have nothing against Brambleclaw or cowboys, but I thought it would kinda work with the randomness!**

**Streampaw: Thanks for liking my StarClan parts! I'll definitely be adding some more of that. Tigerstar tasting Popcorn… GREAT IDEA! I'll have to make it so that some StarClan cats get popcorn… it'll be perfect! Great plot idea!! **

--

Firestar yawned. "It's quiet in camp today," he mewed to Sandstorm, who was sitting by his side, still grooming her chest fur. The pale ginger she-cat nodded and Firestar flicked his tail. "I wonder why. Maybe everyone's out patrolling and hunting."

"Well, at least Jaypaw's still normal, compared to everyone else." Sandstorm looked up and let out a yawn. "I still can't believe Popcorn was found…"

The leader nodded. "Yeah. I hope everyone will be back soon. It's odd that everyone's out at once…."

--

"Cinderpaw!" Sorreltail wailed, bouncing forward on her paws past Brambleclaw and Cloudtail, who were at the lead, holding everyone back from the Popcorn while Cinderpaw was stuck.

Cinderpaw desperately pawed at the glass walls of the popcorn machine. She was stuck inside. On the outside, Honeypaw and Poppypaw were clawing desperately at the bottom of the machine. Cinderpaw let out a thin wail of fear and simply being hyper. Sorreltail joined her two remaining daughters at the bottom, but it wouldn't open.

Suddenly, a _pop, pop, pop _noise filled the air and everyone looked around. "What's that?!" Lionpaw called out. "Daddy, I'm scared!"

All eyes turned to Lionpaw- again. Then they turned back to the popcorn machine, where Cinderpaw's wail was drowned by the odd popping noises.

_Back in StarClan, the meeting was going terribly. Bluestar insisted on watching the cats at the fair like a movie, while Lionheart said they should help Cinderpaw. Yellowfang desperately watched as Brokenstar ashamed her desperately by stealing Crookedstar's lunch from his back pocket. Crookedstar sat staring at Silverstream with a sad look on his face. Silverstream watched down from StarClan, glaring at Millie with Graystripe. Meanwhile, Whitestorm lounged lazily, reading The Darkest Hour._

"_We should watch them! It's not fair if we interfere with their mediocre lives!" Bluestar hissed. Lionheart shook his head._

"_They're not mediocre!" he protested. Bluestar now shook her head. Lionheart continued stubbornly. "Well, if they're mediocre, you're calling yourself_ _mediocre because you were once one of them! You're calling me mediocre!"_

"_Whaddas Mediocre mean?" Brokenstar asked, looking up, his paw still in Crookedstar's back pocket. Everybody gasped and Crookedstar sniffled, still looking at his long-dead daughter who was glaring down at her mate and his new mate. _

"_It means average, not very good," Bluestar meowed. "Now go away, Brokenstar, you're a shame to the meaning of life."_

_Brokenstar sniffled sadly and walked away, dragging the fish from Crookedstar's pocket with him. His tail dragged and he looked quite like a Twoleg child again, one that was being punished._

"_Now that that's over," Bluestar meowed, "Let's get back to watching those puppets."_

"_They're not puppets!" Lionheart yowled._

"_Yes they are!"_

"_No they aren't!"_

"_Yes they are!"_

"_No they aren't!"_

"_Yes they are!"_

"_I DIE?!"_

_Bluestar and Lionheart stopped their foolish scuffle and turned to Whitestorm, who'd dropped his book and was gaping. "SINCE WHEN DID BONE KILL ME?!" he yowled, his yellow-orange eyes wide with shock._

_Silverstream stopped glaring at her mate's mate. "Aw, don't worry, Whitestorm," she mewed comfortingly, prodding the white warrior on the shoulder. "You're too handsome to die."_

_Crookedstar sighed, seeing his daughter in love again. Or was she?_

Back at the fair, Cinderpaw was drowned in the popping noises now. Her yowls were silent. Everybody stood back in shock, Sorreltail at the lead.

"_What's happening?" _Sorreltail screeched, looking to Brambleclaw.

"Shh, we'll find out soon enough, Sorreltail," Brambleclaw said, pointing with his tail to the popcorn machine. But as he said that, popcorn began to shoot up from the bottom of the machine and fill the area where Cinderpaw stood on her hind legs, yowling for her life, her blue eyes filled with fear.

"We've got to save her!"

Brambleclaw nodded. "That's why we're going to send Lionpaw and Hollypaw after her! Don't worry, I have complete faith in my children."

Hollypaw nodded earnestly and turned to Whitewing. "Take care of my Barbie," she whispered, and then shot off. Lionpaw, after exchanging a quick word with Birchfall, shot of as well, in the direction of the popcorn machine. The two stopped and stood in front of it, intimidated by its size and overall awesomeness.

Lionpaw looked up. "Well, let's do this thing!" he hissed, and jumped up onto the wooden bottom of it, his claws digging into the thick wood. "C'mon, Hollypaw!"

Hollypaw nodded and jumped up besides her brother. Cinderpaw, now nearly drowning in the popcorn, smiled at the two as they clawed their way up. Soon, the two had reached the top, and Hollypaw looked down. The lid was off of the popcorn machine. It would be easy to slip in. But she felt… scared. Really? She was scared? She'd never been scared before.

Lionpaw, instead of stopping, barreled right in after Cinderpaw. "I'll save YOU!!" Lionpaw yowled, landing head-first into a pile of popcorn. "Come on!" he yowled.

Cinderpaw, at the sight of a savior, fainted on the spot. Lionpaw rolled his eyes and looked up, putting a paw on Cinderpaw's chest to make sure she was even alive. "Hollypaw!" he called. "Come on down! I need help with Cinderpaw!"

Hollypaw nodded and, conquering her fears, leapt down, head-first into the popcorn. At first she was dazed at the site of so much popcorn in one place, but she quickly got to her senses after a quick bite or two. Her green eyes bulged out and her fur bristled, and she bounced towards Cinderpaw and Lionpaw. From outside of the popcorn machine, her voice was barely audible, even if she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Come on! Meh Barbie is waiting on the outside!" she yelped. With that being said, she clawed her way to the top of the popcorn and then leapt to the top from the popcorn in one massive movement.

Lionpaw and Cinderpaw followed quickly. Cinderpaw was having a spazz-attack from the popcorn, and Lionpaw was bawling like a baby. Eventually, the three young cats found themselves on the edge of the popcorn machine.

"We're there!" Hollypaw yelled as they fell from the top. Her green eyes glistened as she landed one her hind-paws in front of her father.

"Yeehaw!" Brambleclaw cheered. "Whoo! Great job, partners!"

Lionpaw beamed. "Thanks, Daddy!" All eyes turned to stare at him again.

Suddenly, Whitewing dropped Hollypaw's Barbie and ran forward. "I vote Hollypaw and Lionpaw become warriors!" she shouted. Quickly, the Clan started screaming their agreement. Brambleclaw raised his head.

"That's a fine idea!" he announced. "Right now, Hollypaw and Lionpaw will become warriors. Hollypaw, Lionpaw, please step forward!"

"But you're not the leader, Brambleclaw!" Ashfur called, being a party-pooper.

"Too bad," Squirrelflight called, glaring at Ashfur. "You aren't, either. Go chase some popcorn!"

Ashfur let out a sad wail and went to chase some popcorn.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw stepped forward in front of their father. Hollypaw raised her head and Lionpaw looked embarrassed.

"Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code and the meaning of popcorn and protect popcorn and your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Brambleclaw asked, his amber eyes perfectly serious.

Hollypaw bowed her head. "I do," she meowed.

Lionpaw yelped. "I do, Daddy!"

"Then by the powers of Deputyness and popcorn, I give you your warrior names. Lionpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionroar. Hollypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Hollywood!"

"Lionroar! Hollywood! Lionroar! Hollywood!" the clan called excitedly. Hollywood's eyes gleamed, and Lionroar squeaked with excitement.

_Somewhere in StarClan, Whitestorm was in a coma from shock at learning that he died in the Darkest Hour. Silverstream was still at his side, stroking his shoulder. "It's alright, handsome. You're too handsome to die, remember?"_

_Bluestar let out a wail of excitement. "Lionroar! Hollywood! New warriors of my Clan!" she purred. "How exciting is that?"_

_Yellowfang tapped Bluestar's shoulder with her tail. "Very exciting, indeed!" she congratulated._

_Meanwhile, Spottedleaf had buried her head in a handkerchief, feeling too proud to speak or show her face. "My Firestar's little grandkits are warriors!" she purred from the towel. She looked up, and her eyes were full of tears._

_Brokenstar crept in. "Yayzle!" he meowed. Everyone turned to look at Brokenstar, and Yellowfang shook her head with embarrassment and shame._

"_Broken, honey, go to your room! You're still grounded!" she shouted over the conference table. Brokenstar flattened his ears and let out a sob of shame._

"_Me sorry, momma!" he yelped. With a glare from Yellowfang, Brokenstar shot out from under the table and leapt away to his room, somewhere in the Dark Forest. Yellowfang shook her head. _

"_When will I be able to tame that thing?" she asked herself, still shaking her head._

"_It's alright, Yellowfang," Spottedleaf murmured, reading the fan fiction over again, especially the part where Lionroar and Hollywood became warriors. "It's alright because my lovey-dovey's grandkits are warriors!"_

--

**Oh goodness! Hollypaw's name is Hollywood! Can things get any crazier?! **

**-Dewy-**


End file.
